Project Summary: Over 4 million Americans suffer from Alzheimer's disease (AD). Agitation, sadness, depression, anxiety, isolation, discomfort, confusion, and other negative factors impose diminished quality of life for AD patients and significant burden for caregivers. Our project goals are: (1) to enhance the quality of life of AD patients and their families/caregivers with the new TOM-VC intervention (Therapeutic Old Memories-Video Channels) based on the novel LifeZig system; (2) to develop the easy-to-use self-contained LifeZig system, allowing family/caregivers to create/display personalized video channels with old photographs of AD patients, music, and narration; as a reminiscence therapy for Alzheimer's. Our innovative TOM-VC therapy uses preserved memory clusters from AD patients and novel technology application to create a personalized environment with pleasant moments. Reminiscence therapeutic multimedia is presented to patients via individualized video channels on television, rich in positive emotions, based upon important lifetime events, family, and other cherished memories. Phase I demonstrated the feasibility: LifeZig was considered easy-to-use by families/caregivers, who reported AD patients' improved well-being and reduced agitation. AD patients also showed a significant level of pleasure and interest (strong indicators of enhanced quality of life). In Phase II, we will finalize LifeZig and perform a randomized longitudinal study to assess the therapy effectiveness (control groups: placebo video channels and usual care). Measures: [quality of life]: Observed Emotion Rating Scale, Multidimensional Observation Scale for Elderly Subjects, and NPI; [cognitive and functional]: Mini-Mental State Exam, ADL, and IADL; and [burden]: NPI, Caregiver Burden Scale, and Revised Memory & Behavior Problems Checklist. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: LifeZig products will provide a rich individualized therapy to improve the well-being of a growing number of AD patients, and decrease the caregiver burden, which is expected to lower the cost of care by delaying institutionalization and increasing nursing staff retention. Relevance: The Lifezig system and TOM-VC intervention will provide new activities and therapy tools for Alzheimer's, bringing benefits to two growing populations (AD patients and caregivers), by significantly enhancing AD patient's quality of life, and decreasing caregiver's burden of care. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]